


Why Sarah Loathed People

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. ''I always loathed people,'' Sarah Croydon said as she frowned with Charles Croydon.





	Why Sarah Loathed People

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

''I always loathed people,'' Sarah Croydon said as she frowned with Charles Croydon within their home. She viewed the Salem townspeople walking by their homes. ''People are always superstitious.'' Sarah smiled before fangs were revealed. She began to shrug.   
''I suppose I like victims,'' Sarah said as she still smiled.

 

THE END


End file.
